liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Intangibility
Summary The ability to pass through physical matter. Ability User is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Types 'Type 1: Incorporality' The most common type among all, in which the user becomes untouchable by no longer being formed of physical matter, losing the mass and failing to occupy a place in space. Generally used by ghosts and spirits, and can also be used by characters capable of dematerializing their body. Restrictions: Depends on the nature of the being. Examples of users:Fantasmatic (Ben 10), Silver Surfer (Marvel), Brook (One Piece), Hao Asakura (Shaman King). ---- 'Type 2: Molecular Vibration' The user becomes intangible by vibrating the molecules of his body, causing them to cross other bodies. Generally used by beings who have a great speed. To maintain it it is necessary that the molecules remain in constant vibration. Restrictions: The user needs to maintain a constant vibratory pattern for some object or burst. Stopping this pattern stops intangibility. User Examples: Some DC Comics sprinters (Boost, Barry Allen, Superman, Wally West, Eobard Thawne), Sonic, Typhoon (Marvel Comics) ---- 'Type 3: Energy' The user is formed or converts his body into an energy state. Restrictions: Generally may be affected by Energy Manipulation. Certain types of characters that can "hurt" energy as well. :User examples: Photon (Marvel), Zzzax (Marvel). ---- 'Type 4: Body Dispersion' The untouchability by scattered molecules. Users do not have solid physical state, and their generally gaseous or liquid state makes it very difficult to achieve. Restrictions: Certain powers such as Force-Field Generation and Matter Manipulation can capture them. Characters that can affect molecules or atoms can affect them as well, varying the type of situation. :User Examples: Vision (Marvel), Vapor (Marvel). ---- 'Type 5: Elementary' It's not really an intangibility in itself. In this type, the character is able to transform his body into a given element, preventing his "true body" from being injured. Restrictions : Varies greatly from character and element. They can usually be affected by the corresponding Elemental Manipulation Some have the ability to hurt another character with some skill even when he is in the elementary body. :Examples of users: One Piece Logies (Akainu, Aokiji, Crocodile, etc.), Sand Man (Marvel). ---- 'Type 6: Interdimensional' Any kind of skill that prevents the character from being touched and injured by making his body be tied to different dimensions. It can vary the way this is made from character to character, for example, Obito transfers his body to another dimension, preventing it from being touched, Ede Ee possesses the body in two different dimensions, which prevents his body from being touched and injured. Restrictions: Varies from character to character. Usually a character capable of affecting a being in other dimensions can circumvent this type of intangibility. :Examples of users: Obito (Naruto), Ede Ee (Bastard!!), Psykers (Warhammer 40k). ---- 'Type 7: Dimensional' The intangibility related to existential plans. When used, the user hovers to a larger or smaller dimension, becoming unattainable to those of the previous dimension. Restrictions: It can be breached if the opponent has Superior Dimensions Handling. :User Examples: Ninten, Paper Mario, Paper Mario ---- 'Type 8: Abstract' Beings whose nature is merely conceptual and "non-existent", at most levels understood by humanity. Attacking the said being would be like, for example, attacking mathematics itself, or striking the concept of injury. Because of this, it is naturally intangible, and often impossible to achieve without the support of Conceptual Manipulation extremely powerful. Restrictions: These characters are usually affected by other abstract beings, and can be hit with certain powers, most notably Conceptual Manipulation. In some rare cases, where the abstract being is an unconventional living being, Soul Manipulation can also take effect. :Examples of users: Gods Hadou and Gudou (Shinza Banshou), Outer Gods (Lovecraft), Madoka Kaname (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica). See Also *Matter Manipulation pt-br:Intangibilidade Category:Powers